tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2018
In 2018, Cybertron is going through a period of restoration. Civilians that fled the war eons ago are beginning to return, and cities are starting to flourish and thrive once more. Megatron has taken up residence in Helex (to the possible umbrage of the Triumverate), while Shockwave rebuilds Tarn and the Autobots expand outward from Iacon. The Dominicons are moving on the Neutral Territories; it is unknown if their intentions are to protect or rule. Rumors abound of the return of The Fallen, which may signal the end of Cybertron’s peaceful lull. On Earth, Cobra controls most of the United States, leaving President MacLeod exiled to his Southern White House in Mar-a-Lago – where he is currently the target of a Cobra espionage operation. The Joes may have a virus that can stop the BATs patrolling the captured American cities – unless Cobra has found a way to stop it already. Cobra has targeted Russia next, assassinating Vladimir Putin and assaulting the Kremlin. Several countries have offered allegiance to the Decepticons in response to Megatron and Banshee’s carrot-and-stick approach, making life more complicated for Optimus Prime. On Nebulos, the Autobots have contacted Gort and the Nebulan resistance, but their activities there have piqued the interest of the Hive, who have contacted the Decepticons for a meeting to discuss possible mutual interests. Grax has taken the lead on negotiations on behalf of the Hive. Events January * January 15 - "MacLeod Spends MLK Day Golfing" - MacLeod Advocates For Public Service on MLK Day, But Spends It at Mar-A-Lago Resort * January 27 - "Dust Devil Defends Spike" - Dust Devil calls Crosscut out for not better supporting Spike Witwicky in Spike's duties as junior ambassador. * January 27 - "Ahoy Dust Devil!" - Dust Devil meets a pirate on Nebulos! February * February 05 - "Knightmare Encounter" - Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. * February 17 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" - In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. Feb 24 - Emergency Engex Drop The citizens of the Neutral Territories, recently deprived of their engex thanks to a raid by the Decepticon Blitzkrieg, awoke to a surprise gift today. In the early hours, an unknown large aircraft, believed to be Encore, para-dropped two palettes loaded with kegs of engex. A local on-scene reported the engex to be 'a little green, but good quality' and there were 'no issues that a month or two in a cold cellar won't fix'. Feb 28 - Cobra Attacks President! "Greetings, America, anchor Chalk Mathers reporting. The MacLeod administration was in shock yesterday, when an Anheuser-Busch spokesman revealed himself as an agent of Cobra, attempting to bug the Presidential jewels themselves with a fraud - a wiretapped golf club. This most sacred of sports, golf, has kept the President alive, and now, Cobra seeks to take it away from us, President MacLeod, and the rest of the free world. When will you stop, Cobra? President MacLeod made the following statement at a press conference in Mar-a-Lago:" "You know, I used to respect Cobra Commander, but now, I know he cheats at golf. And cheating at golf is a sign of a very, very bad sport. I love golf, but I hate pitch and putt. And Cobra Commander is a real lightweight." March * March 1 - The Ark was attacked by a group of Decepticons led by Megatron. The Decepticons were driven back by Autobots commanded by Optimus Prime. April * April 17 - "Attack on the Metal Plains" - The Decepticons are at it again, launching a massive campaign in an attempt of take over the manufacturing base of the newly-revitalized Cybertron. Only Elita's squad of plucky Autobots can stop Shockwave's relentless march to the west from Helex. * April 18 - "Starlight Investigation" - An unwelcome visitor turns up at Starlight Mansion. category:2018 Category:IC Years May * May 04 - "Danger on the High Seas!" - Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! May 04 - RED ALERT: GI Joe base Yesterday evening, over heard on the joe's radio band, Slipstream was called to General Hawks' office to discuss the pilots 'Request for funds to expand education' he had supposedly submitted. While due to privacy laws, nobody knows what the request was about, Slipstream exited not long after looking terrifyingly cheerful. A lot of people in the PITT are currently quite on edge and watching him suspiciously, and checking all toilets. May 08 - Pirates *Overheard in a bar* Guy 1: I heard some weird dude dressed as a pirate hit the G. I. Joes. Guy 2: I heard the same dude hit Cobra and stole a Tiger Ray from them. Guy 1: What'd Cobra do? Guy 2: They've put a bounty on the guy's head. 10 May - "The Very Mysterious Mr Sterling" A new guest at Rancho Corba Acres receives medical treatment. May 16 - "Forgemates" Elita One finally gets something off her processor. May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. May 20 - "Surprise Audit" Dr. Kwak is surprised by an unexpected audit of her medical center. May 20 - "An Old Acquaintance" Spike gets a mysterious message about Destro. May 21 - "Raid on Valvolux" Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. May 22 - "Awkward Interview" Mesocyclone interviews the charismatic (and foul-mouthed) Encore. May 23 - "Pirate Plans" Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. May 23 - "At the Jiggle Hut" Interrogator and Method share a drink. May 30 - "We Are War Machines" Overlord and Shockwave discuss philosophy while planning the Autobots' destruction at Valvolux. June * 6-3 - "Old mech, new tricks" - Imager shows off, and Encore gets an idea out of it. * June 6 - "Valvolux: Another Problem for the Pile" - The Dominicons report in with something worth knowing. * June 9 - "Sniper Duel" - Blast Off vs Backblast in Valvolux! * 6/15 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 1" - Heroic Autobots head beneath Valvolux. *6/18 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 2" - Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. *6/19 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 3" - Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. *Jun 20 - "Artistic Outlets" - Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. * Jun 21 - "Knightmare's Plans" - The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. * June 27 - "Putin Is Dead" - Cobra breaks the news that Putin is dead. * 6-28 - "The Ghost of Horrorshow" - Interrogator and Natalia are visited by the ghost of Horrorshow. * 28 June - "Battle against the Pod Creatures" - Last time, the Autobots found a hatch out of the repair bay. It led down to a tunnel carved right through the rock. They ran from some ominous buzzing and ended up here, in a chamber with pods that probably contain living creatures. * June 29 - "Interrogator's Interrogation" - Storm Shadow attempts to discover what happened with Interrogator. * 30 June - "The Energon Stream" - The Autobots below Valvolux investigate a chamber giving off a strange glow. July * 3 July - "The Dying Mech" - The Autobots find a dying prisoner. * July 4 - "Independence Day" - Interrogator frees himself by giving up his greatest secret. * 4 July - "Fight the Mutants" - Heroic Autobots face twisted mutants beneath Valvolux. Jul 06 - Interrogator Insane? Heard around Cobra bases: :"Read that report Interrogator wrote? Who in their right mind would think they're fighting a ghost?" :"That's nothing, listen to this. Interrogator was put in a hospital room in DC. His girlfriend EXTREMELY loudly and angrily broke up with him for dragging her down with him." :"I heard that Interrogator and his gunners were in his hospital room, but somehow Dr. Alexander Johan Hamilton walked out in a plain Viper Infantryman uniform with Interrogator's gunners." 7/10 - "Psycho in the Machine" Interrogator and Alley-Viper 301 begin preparation for the destruction of CIA and FBI head Langley and Quantico, Virginia. Interrogator gets the idea to re-activate Over Kill. Jul 15 - Alien Livestream Footage has become popular on social media accounts of the self-proclaimed Nebulan 'Poise' as she visits all around the Earth in some sort of hovercycle. She's green, short, and cute, so she's popular with a few age-ranges. Whether or not she's /really/ an alien is up for debate, it could just be a marketing gimmick for her channel. #NerdyNeb The latest update involves Poise, on her way to Machu Picchu, meeting two Junkions on the plains of Peru, and an off-duty GI JOE member and his pack of sapient pouch rats. The Junkions construct a Llama-Robot which trended on Tweeter for a while, and then the sensors cut out when a rainbow pigment bomb goes off. July 17 - "Poisoned!" Dust Devil is poisoned! Scales and Backblast start looking for antidotes. Bulwark decides to go to the source. Jul 18 - A New Meme A couple of pictures were posted on Instagram by a vacationer at the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone on the internet, showing a large, messy, six legged vessel with a projecting 'head' of some kind behind the dead trees of the Red Forest. Immediately, photoshoppers started adding to the pictures. A popular version has a giant flyswatter hovering over the bug-like shape. Another has a caption: "Boy, the new Fallout looks amazing". Some versions color the bug shape in different colors to resemble a toddler's toy. It'll all blow over in a week or so. Jul 19 - Overheard in Valvolux "Holy Primus, did you see that dragon last night?" "Nah, I was too busy staring at the giant combiner femme. That was a lot of lady! ... You think maybe I could get one of them Dominicons to go for a quiet dinner sometime?" "Probably not with your face, but they're still in town if you wanna try." 07-20 - "Rival!" Interrogator meets a Laser Viper Officer and Sees His First Sky Serpent July 21 - "I Need Your Help" Aegis gives Jazz a new mission. Jul 24 - UN Craft Sunk! :The U.N. Transport Xin An, en route from China to the West Coast United States was attacked last night in a devastating night-time assault in International Waters near the U.S. Northwest coast. Official reports state that the craft was a merchant vessel on an international diplomatic trade operation, but undisclosed sources state that the craft was carrying U.N. Troops to reinforce American armed forces fighting to remove Cobra occupation. :The ship was struck by four torpedoes that survivors state were dropped by a helicopter, which also released several depth charges during flyover before the craft angled for high altitudes. :Loudspeaker broadcasts from the vehicle included laughter and statements that included 'I'm and Autobot' as well as the statement 'my name is Blades.' The veracity of this cannot be commented on, but sources say the voiceprint is being checked with other recordings of the Autobot Blades speaking. :S.O.S. signals were received and a Japanese trade ship, as well as the U.S.S. Momsen were able to respond, while the Xin An was able to launch lifeboats, approximately 186 of the total 368 total crew and passengers were killed by ordinance, or were trapped aboard when the ship sank. Our hearts and prayers go out to their families... ::(Log: Enemy of My Enemy ) July 24 - "Planning and Logistics" Delusion and Discretion are planning a supply run. Backblast introduces himself. July 24 - "Acid Storm Captured!" Acid Storm is ambushed by Knightmare. Jul 28 - Tunguska Amethyst Going to Auction ;MOSCOW, Russia After five years in a warehouse, one of the deadliest and most beautiful amethysts in the world will be available at auction. Known as the Tunguska Amethyst after where it was found, it is considered of "Deep Siberian" quality, a desirable rating given to amethysts with a deep purple color that show flashes of red and blue. The current owner, Victor Vasya, refuses to even look at the gemstone, believing it to be cursed. He is arranging a private auction, calling for all those who wish to own the mysterious amethyst to provide proof that they can afford what will possibly be a multimillion dollar price. Victor Vasya is the executor for the estate of the previous owner, Ania Artur, who only held it for three years after acquiring it from a similar auction. Found soon after the mysterious explosion known as the Tunguska event, little has been discovered other than its size and quality. Unfortunately, the large gemstone (weighing nearly half a kilogram) has never been cut- the longest any owner has held the gem was seven years. Even those scientists who examined the gemstone died soon after from illness or violence. Some speculate that it might be radioactive, perhaps even extraterrestrial in origin. Others consider the curse to be no more real than that of other famous gemstones, an exaggeration brought about by the turbulent events since its discovery. In a few short weeks, a new owner will have a chance to find out. July 30 - "Time to Call in Some Help" Backblast and Scales are stumped, so they ask an expert to help. July 30 - "A Captive of Delusion" Acid Storm finds himself the guest of the Dominicons. July 31 - "A Very Special Guest" Windblade instructs Vortex on how to speak to cities. August * August 3 - "Langley Falls" - The CIA headquarters is captured by Cobra, and many CIA agents with it. Aug 03 - Dominicon delivery to Valvolux "Did you see it? Those Dominicons put up a building yesterday." "Wait, overnight?" "Not even that. They showed up with their helicopter hauling a couple of huge crates. They opened the first one- it was a lot flatter than the second- and it had walls and floor and ceiling already in it, with these crazy interlocking joints at the edges. They just picked up the pieces and fitted them together, and bam, instant building." "I gotta see that. I wonder if it's actually all that sturdy." "They'd better hope so. The second crate was full of energon cubes. They stashed them all in their new building, but they said they'll give it out to any of the citizens that need it." "Just citizens? 'Cause I know some guys who could use a little pick me up." Aug 04 - Langley Falls >**Breaking News!**< icons cross the screen :"Good evening America, I'm Jim Billitzer with CNN - Langley, Virginia has fallen to Cobra. G.I. Joe, CIA, and US Military forces have been beaten back in a blitzkrieg assault!" the image cuts to a distant shot of tracer fire, rockets, and explosions all around the CIA HQ compound. "With the loss of Central Intelligence headquarters, Cobra gains another step into American territory! POTUS and US Government officials have declined to comment at this time, but many wonder if the United States has taken another step towards total collapse.' :Images of B.A.T.s marching across a field covered in patches of fire and Sky Serpents buzzing over Langley fill the screen, there is a noticeable lack of retreating US forces seen on screen though, other than the odd black SUV or Humvee. A shot from the point of view of a on-scene camera angles to try and get past CIA road blocks, but Viper and Cobra Trooper forces suddenly move into view, one raising his hand to cover the lens before the shot cuts out. :"Several Pro-Cobra rallies have sprung up across the US as this occurred, a disturbing notion indee--" Jim suddenly looks up, eyes wide, 'Ladies and gentle-" audio cuts out and a man in a black suit with a red pocket square shoves Jim out of frame, he adjusts a wire mic on his tie and smiles as audio returns. :"Good evening America... the failed and spoiled spy-ring of America shall not have the power to spy on its people unjustly out of fear and over-reactionary security theater. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to tell you - you are truly safe to live without fear of your privacy invaded... Hail Cobra." The scene cuts out to a an American flag with the Cobra symbol over the star field. 8/9 - "Target Quantico" Interrogator, Alley Viper 301, and Over Kill confirm strategy for Quantico. August 13 - "Revolver's Revelations" Interrogator interrogates Revolver. August 15 - "Saying Hi to Snarl" Cobra interrupts Scales and Snarl chatting in the desert. 8/16 - "Quantico Taken" Red Zone, Chi, and Cookie attempt to back up the FBI in anticipation of an attack following the fall of Langley. A three point attack, from the north, east at the Quantico USMC base, and underground is launched by Cobra, resulting in the injury and capture of many FBI agents, as well as the capture, by Cobra, of the USMC base of Quantico, and the joint FBI and DEA Headquarters. Aug 16 - Chernobyl in Bloom A couple of tourists have recorded shaky videos with their cell phones and put them on the internet. They both show Pripyat and the Red Forest covered in springy vines that seem to grow even while they're being recorded. Multicolored, metallic flowers bloom all along the length of the plants. When one of the cameras gets too close to a vine, a green, hunch-backed Junkion shuffles over and shoos them away, waving a watering can. Aug 16 - FBI Routed! :"I'm Simone Chesley with USBS News. Quantico, Virginia is in flames tonight, and the compound housing the FBI and DEA Academy and Headquarters have been struck in a two prong assault that also saw Cobra taking control of the Quantico US Marine Corps base along the Potomac river.' Simone's face looks grave, the camera pulls out, showing imagery from body cams, gun cams, and even some very long distance helicopter shots showing missile fire from the northern woodlands and east from Cobra gunships striking the HQ buildings, where a large portion of ground appears to have been chewed up by tunneling machines, :'Survivors reported sighting Over Kill among the Cobra forces. G.I. Joe, on site Marine forces, and FBI troops were unable to hold back the assault. Like the CIA, the FBI has been rooted out of their home base and are on the backfoot. USMC forces were sighted retreating towards Parris island. America trembles tonight, where will the serpent strike next? For USBS News, I'm Simone Chesley..." Cut to commercial. August 21 - "Return to the Fold" Major Bludd is formally brought back into Cobra. August 21 - Tastes like fallout! Apparently another video of Poise's trips around the world is getting a lot of likes. In it, she talks with Ar-Gent Silverfinger who shows her around the now-farmed Chernobyl power plant. Specialized vines apparently absorb radiation from the surrounding area and it collects in the strange shiny red fruits. Footage is shown of the Evil Inc employees gathering the fruit and taking it to Spaceball-1. Further into the interview, Ar-Gent speaks of forming luxury colonies on Mars for the Terrans, though it'll take a year or less to complete. At one point, Poise asks what happens to the fruit, but the question never really gets resolved. There's more footage of the vines and of the wild boars in the area before it cuts off. August 21 - "Who Is Bulwark?" Windblade asks about Valvolux, and Scales is happy to share what she knows. Aug 31 - "Prime Meets with Spike" Optimus Prime discusses Spike’s dreams for a new Super Fort. September * September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" - After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. * 4 September - "Cobra Commander's Dreams" - Cobra Commander describes his dreams for Cobra to Major Bludd. September 11 - "Norfolk Report" Cobra's attack is rebuffed. September 18 - "The Z Gambit" Alley Viper 301 meets Artemis. 9/21 - "A Real Boy Now!" Alley Viper 301 becomes a Cobra Agent. September 25 - "Operation Midnight" Cobra attempts to clear a CIA Cell and the Joes intervene Sep 26 - Chernobyl Restored PRIPYAT, Ukraine After weeks of work and regular presence, the alien robots that haunted Chernobyl's Exclusion Zone have left. While the animals in the area continue to have high concentrations of radioactive isotopes in their bodies and are still considered dangerous to eat, the ground, water, and trees in the area have been cleaned of most of the contamination. Ukrainian officials have ordered continued monitoring of the area, but have reduced restrictions on habitation in the area and are discussing lifting them entirely. This apparent miracle was accomplished using a veritable jungle of alien plants. While their flowers were beautiful, they were unsafe for humans and were also removed before the aliens left. There are numerous holes where root systems once spread, but that seems a small price to pay for the restoration of this long-suffering area. September 30 - "A Present for Vortex" Delusion calls up Vortex to give him a gift. October * October 4 - "Taking Philly Back" - A team of Joes sneak into Philadelphia to liberate the city. October 4 - Philadelphia Liberated! PHILADELPHIA, PA The city of Philadelphia is back in United States hands today thanks to a daring raid by GI Joe forces. Remnants of the occupying android forces still remain as of this morning, but not for much longer. The threat of bombs left behind is a more pressing concern. To that end, a Joe with the codename of Sinatra is on the scene with a team of Gambian pouch rats trained to sniff out explosives. The rats were initially taught their skills by the Apopo organization, which operates primarily in Africa. They train rats due to their keen sense of smell and small size, capable of detecting a landmine without triggering it with their light weight. While many of the residents have not suffered much under Cobra rule, a work camp has been discovered where citizens were forced to perform heavy labor. Communications are being reestablished with the rest of the country, with the hope that the Philadelphia International Airport will resume normal flights by the end of the year. Oct 09 - McGuire Airbase and Trenton taken McGuire Air force Base and the capital of New Jersey, Trenton now stand beneath the banner of Cobra. A two-prong assault was launched. Forces concealed within Trenton New Jersey attacked from within the city borders, subduing Army and Marine reserve forces as well as local law enforcement. Local government in Trenton is now in Cobra's hand, and the newly taken city of Cobra America is firmly in the Snake's coils. McGuire AFB was attacked from the North East. Cobra armor and aerospace units, including Invader pods, just as the local USMC attack chopper groups had started north west. Reports include commentary that new shock troops used by Cobra were impervious to small arms fire, more-so even than B.A.T.s and had attacked purely in hand to hand, and some reports even say that they were battlefield cannibals. October 14 - "While the Cat's Away" Spike runs into Blockade and Vortex while the two Decepticons are out drinking, and hears some interesting rumors. Oct 14 - Soundwave dead? >*rumor runs through the bars*< "It was a good old-fashioned duel. Soundwave and Nightbird, to settle their differences, right? And Nightbird trashed him!" "Wait.. she's that human-made one that can't talk, right? She won?" "Not just won. They're saying she even killed him!" "You're kidding." "That's what I heard." "Does that mean she's in charge?" October 19 - "Show Business" Cobra adds a Decepticon touch to their propaganda. October 26 - "Inside Cobra's internment camps" The darker side of Cobra's occupation of America. Oct 29 - Festival in Valvolux! >*Runners have been sent out to both Iacon and Tarn with flyers. Copies are also posted at those bars that allow postings*< ANNOUNCING VALVOLUX CRAFT FESTIVAL AND MASQUERADE All Welcome- Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral Costumes required- Prize for Most Original Costume! Exhibition Hall for Craftsmen- Display Your Talents! Craft Challenge- Can You Measure Up? Dance Performance- See Stories Brought to Life! Opportunities to Buy and Sell- Exhibitors and Vendors, contact a member of the Dominicon team to arrange for your location. All wares will be inspected. Weapons must be disabled when on display. October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! October 31 - "Tape Talk" Scales visits Harmonex again, and Soundwave is still there. At least they don't fight. November Nov 06 - Strange sounds There's been this nonstop strange and warped sound coming from Valvolux' sewers of late. Mostly a flux of high and low pitched sounds... November 08 - "I'll Huff and I'll Puff" The Fallen comes a-calling in Retoris. November 10 - "Careful Conversation" While repairing structures in Harmonex, its defenders trade some information without giving away too much. November 14 - "To Protect Valvolux" Valvolux's defenders prepare for danger. November 15 - The Scheme Imager shares her idea for how to save Harmonex with Soundwave. November 15 - "Valvolux Briefing" Elita One gets briefed on certain aspects of Bulwark. December Dec 05 - Once A Sweep Sater-Kyl, the Junkion news host appears on screen to applause. The camera pans over to where a Junk is working the applause machine, a big grin on his face. The applause and music cuts off. Sater-Kyl spins a pen around in his fingers, "Welcome back to Once A Sweep! We've got a great show for you tonight, and a whole lot of news! Kreezy-334 takes to Chirper to announce his disgust at the Decepticons. Astrotrain's got a new databook coming out called, 'This is why you suck, Autobutts.', Two new films coming out this sweep, one on Planet Blockbuster about Planet Turnbuckle, and the other...from Planet Turnbuckle about Planet Blockbuster. But FIRST......This just in from Cybertron Proper!" An infographic appears to his side that declares "DUDE! WHERE'S MY BAR?" "A group of thirsty patrons still hover around Nova Cronum's underground where the famed establishment Maccadam's Old Oil House has stood for eons. The landmark has been frequented by parties of both sides for the entire war and an eon before it, all with a mysterious barkeep and his age old phrase..." He prompts the audience. "OR YOUR MONEY BACK!" The crowd roars. Sater-Kyl waves his hand, "Oooh, I'm sorry, you need to phrase that in the form of a question. The correct answer IS....'If he pays, he stays.' Now, we've obtained some top-shelf, restaurant quality footage of the dust-up between the ole pugilistic barkeep himself, and the root of all sapient evil in the cosmos....." He pauses for an absurdly long time, finally answering in a very Saturday Night Live way, " Da Fallen" Footage plays of the fight between the two. Both characters are given health meters, and sound effects from Punch-Out!! as the two scrap. At one point, Maccadam starts being dubbed in Japanese. The fight ends in what appears to be a draw. Sater-Kyl leans one elbow onto his desk, "Well you've seen it here, folks. Even the Fallen has to pay his tab eventually. But the fight brought a lot of unwanted attention to the old pub. As it turns out, immediately afterwards, Barkeep McSwivelstash packed up most of his drink, shipped it off to elsewhere, paid all of his employees a Prime's ransom, and closed down the bar. Right in front of a parched crowd, he tapped a single button on his arm, causing the entire pub to shrink to the size of a cragnut, snatched it up....and disappeared into the city. Startling news from Nova Cronum....Next up:" The camera pans over, revealing the Junkion Loader Aete-Trak. He holds up one of his Cassettejunks, a feline of great length. He announces proudly, "Longkat is long!" The crowd laughs... December 9 - "Spike Sight-Sees" Spike goes back to Harmonex to look around when he's not so pre-occupied. Dec 09 - Fighting Outside The Rollout "I saw Springer fighting one of the Dominicons outside The Rollout. The black and red femme." "Really? I knew we couldn't trust them." "Yeah, well, they seemed pretty cuddly after." "So he didn't bring her in?" "Nope. Let her just waltz on out of there." December 9 - "Tapesitting" A stressed Soundwave leaves Harbinger with a friendly grunt. December 11 - "Catching Up" Delusion gives Knightmare an informal accounting of her recent activities. December 12 - "Big and Small" Blockade and Harbinger chat at a scenic spot. December 20 - "Law and Order" Dust Devil is traumatized and Soundwave seems to be at fault. Delusion is determined to learn what happened. December 22 - "Two Windmills" The Joes have one too many helicopter pilots. December 23 - "Keep the Peace" Blaster spends some more time in Harmonex, and realizes just how difficult keeping the war out will be. December 23 - "Tending to Dr. Arkeville" Christmastime with Doctor Arkeville. December 27 - "Kick Him When He's Down" Soundwave is worried about his missing tape. Naturally, Delusion chooses now to test his patience. Deaths * Skyhammer - Killed by Nightbird